


【SAIL 04】第四编_夜神月

by AHydrogen



Series: 【DN||月L/MM2】NOBODY ON SEA/无人之境 [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 全文第一人称注意





	【SAIL 04】第四编_夜神月

**Author's Note:**

> 全文第一人称注意

0  
我没想过渡会来拜托我这件事，他让我具体来描述我和L过去在Wammy’s号上的时光。他坦诚地告诉我，这是Mello拜托他完成的事情，但是他现在年纪太大了，已经没有精力进行写作了。我认为这是他的托词，但是我并没有拒绝。  
我本以为他会找Near又或者是对着Mello坦诚，但是并没有，他选择了我，尽管他看上去并不情愿。有的时候我甚至觉得渡在一定程度上对我怀有某种怨恨，因为那时候我没能说服L把他带离正片冰冷的海水。但是实际上这只是我一厢情愿的想法而已。我确信如果我对他坦白我有这样的想法，他会露出一个体谅的表情对我说，“你想得太多了，孩子。”  
他总是对别人体谅，但是真正让他真心实意地去理解去体谅的恐怕只有L一个人，他是他的孩子，是他绝无仅有的小天才，然而他却这样平静地离开了人世。  
渡选择了包容，正如同他以往任何时候一样。所以我现在相信渡可以平静地原谅一切，毕竟没有什么能比L的去世令他更难过的了。  
出于同情和对L的思念，我发誓我会如实写下和他共处的时光，并且坦白我的心绪。关于这场早就终结的梦，我现在只能感到空虚和疲倦，事实上所有人都是。我们能记下他的乐章，却无法演奏出来，正如同我们还记得他，而他却不会再回来一样。  
我得承认即使是他去世之后我的生活还是和平时没什么分别，但是一切终究是改变了。  
客套话就说到这里吧，我是夜神月，这个故事接下去的部分将由我完成。

 

1  
我的家乡距离海有一段距离。  
父亲夜神总一郎是当时公派出国的调研官员，他每次回国之后都不得不经过将近半天的车程才能回到家，带着一身海盐的气温给我们一个拥抱。或许正是因此，我的妹妹妆裕从小对于海洋就有着非同寻常的向往，对于这个年幼的女孩子而言，越接近海就以为着离父亲越近。  
于是在几年后我们一家搬到了一个沿海城市，那里的天很高，阳光却和我们家乡的没两样，我记得搬家的第一天妆裕穿着和服沿着海岸一直跑一直跑，清脆的笑声像是自行车龙头上的铃铛，而她蓝色的宽袖在暮光里好像浸透了饱满的夕阳。  
那时候我和妆裕都是孩子，海洋对于我们是那么接近又是那么遥远，我们每天都在海边，却从未想过真正要到海上去。  
后来我的父亲从国外带来一张黑胶碟，那是我第一次听到钢琴曲，我觉得那种声音很动听，于是就提出我想试试看这个。我的父亲似乎因此很惊讶，但是他很快就同意了。接着他带我一起去了维也纳，高大的异国男女身上沾着各种香水的气味，多少让我有点喘不过气来。然而那段时候的确是我孩提时代最欢喜的时候，我每天都弹着钢琴，长着白色蜷曲的大胡子的老先生对我的天分啧啧称奇，他甚至向我的父亲提议希望我能留在维也纳和他一起继续学习。  
然而我的父亲无法这么做，他答应了母亲要把我妥善地带回家去，于是我只能恋恋不舍地跟随着回国的邮轮回了家。但是到了家之后，我不知道父亲是通过什么手段，居然在家里给我购置了一台钢琴。随后的日子他频繁地给我带各种乐谱，并且专程为我请来了家庭教师。  
我很感谢我的父亲为我做的这一切。  
我还记得那时候妆裕抱着膝盖坐在钢琴边，眼睛闪着光似的盯着我，央求我再弹一首曲子的样子，那几乎满足了一个小孩子全部的小小的虚荣心。  
那时候我总忍不住想，我应该能弹得更好、更快、更出色，于是我每天都不间断地练习，即使是陪同父亲一起外出游学的时候我也尝试着每天多背下一点谱子，尽管这对我不是什么难事。  
于是在父亲的支持下，我很快就在维也纳变得小有名气，很多人都很难相信一个异国的孩子可以就这样向他们的音乐王国发起攻击和挑战，但是我做到了，并在少年时代就尝到了公演的甜头。那时候我的照片被贴在报纸上，他们在早餐中发出一声赞叹，然后在晚上为我送来欣赏的花束。  
只是我很快就对这种生活感到了厌倦。  
音乐不该是这样，生活也是。  
我清晰地感到它们在腐朽，如同一棵生长得太快的树木一样，从树皮蜷曲的褶皱里溃烂成一片伤口，它们血淋淋地凝视着我，尖叫钻得我得太阳穴疼得不得了。  
于是我对于钢琴变得不再那么热衷，那是我第一次拒绝父亲的邀请外出旅游，然而他回来时就给我带来了一个神秘的讯息。  
他说，他在一艘游轮上看见一个人，他钢琴弹得甚至可能比我的技巧更出色。  
我只是笑了笑并没有放在心上，然而如今想来，我想，谢天谢地，后来我因为无趣而和自己打了个赌登上了那艘船，于是我遇见了L，而L也正因此遇见了我，这是我的荣幸，也是他的运气，只是这份幸运实在是太短了，直到今天我还为此感到深深的哀痛。  
那是一个晴天，我在Wammy’s号的餐厅里静静地等着我父亲口中所说的那个天才，时间过得很慢，初春的寒风全部都被挡在了创舱外，过分温暖懒散的气氛甚至让我差点忍不住要打哈欠。我没有等到L，于是就准备要离开，不过我没想到一个不知道哪儿来的小鬼浇了我一身红酒，我有点恼火，但是对方只是个孩子，我甚至不能责怪他。  
是啊，他是个孩子。  
我无力地想，人们总是容易原谅孩子，并以为他们善良又纯真，全然不知到他们就是愚蠢最忠实的簇拥。我厌恶无知的孩童，就如同我厌恶那些把钢琴全部用来演奏那些情意绵绵又毫无意义的情话的家伙一样。  
它应该是更有深度的、更能倾诉的，而不是一味肤浅地说着暧昧的情话。  
我叹了口气，却被那个小鬼瞪了一眼，事后我才知道他的名字——Mello，从第一眼开始我就确信我讨厌这个小鬼，而日后他果然没有辜负我对他的评价。我叹了口气，而这时候餐厅里歌舞升平的景象却被短暂地打破了。  
——L进来了。  
他毫无防备地闯进了我的视线，旁若无人地看着他的钢琴，如同他就是这里的国王一般理所当然地忽视着所有的人。  
他看上去那么苍白、佝偻、古怪，第一眼我甚至不太敢相信他是和我生存在同一个世界的人，然而他是，并且在日后他会反复向我证明，他的确是个魅力非凡而充满深邃智慧的人。尽管我讨厌孩子，但是我还是想把他比作一个孩子，因为我看见他漆黑的眼睛，它倒映着他灵魂最深处的光。  
我相信，如果说他是这个世间最纯净的灵，那么他的洁净几乎能烧出整片厌恶的汪洋。

 

2  
这就是我和L的初遇，在看见他的第一秒我甚至觉得我的父亲对我开了个天大的玩笑，这个念头在我大脑里并没来得及持续得太久，他就通过一次模仿彻底地让我感到了被羞辱的愤怒。  
在那次初遇的当场，我就对他发起了斗琴的邀请，他显然对这件事感到非常有趣，于是甚至是带着一点孩子气的雀跃就答应了，然而我注意到，当我坐在他的钢琴凳上的时候，他的表情一下子就变得有点不高兴，而当我把被红酒弄脏了的外套放在上面的时候，他的不悦甚至清晰成了一个明确的面部表情。我几乎当场就能肯定，他一定是个洁癖，而且洁癖得厉害。  
我有点想要偷笑，却假装对他的恼火一无所知，我试图通过激怒他来让他表现出他最好的一面，只是他的第一支曲子却实在叫我失望透顶。  
我承认他的手指苍白又纤细，那是一双漂亮的手，但是弹出来的却是小孩子都会敲敲打打的笨蛋一样的安眠曲。  
我是如此愤怒，甚至忍不住觉得他是在故意看轻我。然而实际上在日后的相处中，我不得不认识到，他只是觉得有点无趣而已，他曾亲口坦诚，我弹得第一支乐曲叫他感到好奇又期待，他甚至没什么心情好好摆弄好他的第一首曲子。  
他说这段话的时候看上去七分揶揄三分真心，于是我至今都深以为真，尽管我知道，他的嘴里几乎没什么真心话。  
于是在暴怒的第二支曲子中，我加入了更多炫技的成分，我确信这能让他严肃地来面对我的挑战，但叫我没想到的是他竟然跟着我的节拍弹奏了一首一模一样地曲子给我。当他的手指行云流水地划过琴键的时候，我恼怒地几乎要从椅子上跳起来，而他却仿佛沉醉其中。  
他的动作很快，几乎是如同机械一样精准地重复着我的动作，然而我听得出来他似乎还加入了一些即兴发挥的桥段，即使音符之间的空隙那么小。  
我惊愕地说不出话来，然而他却在某个音节上突然停止了动作，他的肩膀绷得很紧，过了很久才不情不愿地丢出了两个尖锐的短音。  
那是玻璃器皿碎裂时的声音，而就是在这一秒，我确信了我父亲的话——L的确是个天才，至少他的耳朵是，手指也是，他甚至这样模仿出了几乎没人注意到的玻璃杯落地的声音。我被这个认知深深地震撼，并因此几乎全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，并不得不承认我的钢琴在这一刻被否定了，那种蜷缩在腐朽的世界中的怨恨在这一秒突然被巧妙的释放了。  
它得到了一次新生，如同我一样。它期盼着那个天才能弹奏得更多，并以此为养分长出更宽更密实的羽翼飞到更高的地方去，它在期盼着一个达到神明境界的机会。  
这种认知让我感到战栗。  
而L已经带着失落和郁色向我走来，只是他甚至没看我一眼，他在为他未完成的演奏而愤怒，而周围的观众则因为他戛然而止的演奏而惊愕。  
我忍不住跟他说了一句话，他却几乎是没有搭理我，我猜想他可能是一个自我中心到了极点还被周围人宠坏了的孩子，如果要吸引他的注意，或许就只能抢走他的玩具。  
抢走他的玩具。  
这个念头让我之前不甚清晰的那种微妙的战栗在一瞬间变成了一套理智的计划，我知道，如果我要弹得更好、走得更远，我就必须超越他，而在超越他之前的一步，毫无疑问就是去尝试着理解他甚至是解构他。  
于是我尝试着放松心情，用我手下这些光洁的琴键向他传达出我艰难地寻找到他的喜悦，而让我高兴的是，他的确清楚得听到了，如同站在遥远的宇宙中的另一颗星辰上仰躺在柔软的尘埃上的一个守望者，在茫茫的宇宙中收到了我遥远的一声呼号。  
我能感到当我离开钢琴的时候他在看着我，失眠症病人的面孔上写着复杂又难以言喻的表情，我甚至忍不住要为此有点洋洋得意。  
但是我不能。  
是的，我不能。我不能因为吸引了他的注意力就停下脚步，这只是第一步，是将我的钢琴推向另一个神明的境界的第一步，而他则是我的最后的伙伴，也是第一枚金币，他是如此珍贵，我甚至愿意用我最高的敬意来再次念出他的名字来。  
但是即使如此，这些现在都已经没有任何意义了，对于他也好、对于我也罢，这些已经没有任何意义了，没有人能为他送上一定花冠，也没有人能切实地记得他，除了我、以及他的那些朋友们。  
言归正传，关于这场初遇，之前似乎已经有人描绘过了，虽然有很多片段我并不能完全苟同，但我也不想再多花笔墨去重复描述了，我认为我应该接着他们的话继续写下去，将L人生中最后的那几年，也是与我一起度过的最后的那几年向你做一个简单的描绘。  
我和他在那段时间曾是那么亲密的朋友，然而我们终究还是要与彼此告别，就如同L在那场斗琴里留下最后一首缓慢而悠长的曲子后突然的离开一样，任何人都要学会同别人告别，是否留下遗憾或怨恨，无非就是告别手段的低劣与高超的差异而已。  
只是不幸的是，L总是不会告别，无论是在斗琴的最后还是生命的最后，他总是会笨手笨脚地让人生气，而他却也从不会为这些道歉。  
来说说我再一次看见L的时候吧，那时候他似乎是想要重新巡视他在餐厅中的领地，我还记得他看见我的时候滑稽的表情，那无疑是我认识他之后最痛快的时刻之一，他看上去惊讶得要命，看得我只想发笑。  
我尝试着跟他打个招呼，而他只是皱着眉头阴郁地看了我一眼，之后所幸坦然地走到他的钢琴面前，乐池里的乐队们可怜地停止了演奏，还在舞池里转圈的男男女女们互相撞到肩膀和背脊，他们不知情地骂骂咧咧，完全不知道他们所面对的是一个如此的天才。  
他们肆无忌惮地冲着L喝倒彩，我憎恨他们的愚蠢。  
只是L并没有这种情感，他平静地摁下了琴键，音符在舞厅里打了个转，我却感到全身的血液几乎都要被抽干。  
我的呼吸仿佛被谁停止了，我感到我的双脚几乎要生出根茎来紧紧地攀附在海床之上，战栗让我的神智变得异常的亢奋，我觉得我漫长的等待在这一秒全部都有了回报。  
然而L却似乎并没有那么好的心情。  
他的心情显然很浮躁，滑出琴键的音符短促又匆忙，它们像是要和彼此赛跑一样一个紧挨着一个，周围的游客们都沉默了下来，他们中甚至有人还忍不住瞠目结舌地张大了嘴巴。L的手速实在是太快了，我甚至在某个时刻想着这家钢琴会不会随着他的动作而燃烧起来。  
燃烧。  
是了，燃烧，这就是那天的L，燃烧着怒火，阴郁的面孔上写满了暴风雨一样的不悦，我知道他在尝试着抵抗，抵抗一个来自遥远的另一颗行星上的一段电波。  
因为他孤独了这么久，就如同我一样。

 

3  
事实上我必须坦诚，L是个拥有高智能的人，他一旦开始企图躲开我，那么我就连他的影子都很难捉到。然而正是这个事实，让我更想要击败他，不仅仅是在黑白键上，而是一切我们所能想到的事情上。  
我承认，那时候我的我实在是太年轻太幼稚，争强好胜让我变得有点无法理喻，但是我却的的确确因此而不断向前。  
言归正传，那时候尽管L总是试图避免和我接触，但是所幸他和我想象的一样对于未知的友谊和挑战充满了好奇心和几乎不加掩饰的征服欲。  
他似乎要证明他会比我更高明，并且企图通过他的音乐向我证明。  
于是自从我们重逢之后，他开始频繁地出入于餐厅，乐队在乐池中无所事事，游客们睁大眼睛看着L弹琴，他们发出叹息，犹如拍抚着船底的海浪，卑微而缺乏意识。  
他们只是追求欢愉，从乐曲中、从别人的一个眼神甚至一句话里，全然意识不到L随性而至的乐曲中所蕴藏的接近天才的、无法用格律和规则所束缚的美感。  
他全然不懂赋格的美学，也毫无专业知识，我相信或许我把乐谱放在他的面前，他也完全看不懂那到底是一些什么。然而他的音乐却是如此精彩，即使是我也忍不住在想要捏紧手掌里的嫉妒安静地站在一边。  
我想要和他接触，听听他是怎么看待音乐、看待他的演奏的，但是在此之前，我必须保持绝对的礼貌和谨慎。于是在这次的航行中我并没有主动和L搭话，对于我而言他绝不是什么软弱可欺怯懦无知的小兔子，更何况这艘船是他的乐园，这是他的主场，我几乎毫无优势可言。  
所以我必须得观察，慢慢地观察，这样才能摸索出一个模式、一条完整的线索，这毫无疑问的就是撬开这个天才简单苍白却接近毫无瑕疵的纯粹的躯壳。  
然而我知道，这个决定很危险。因为每当我在观察他时，我就必须承担被他观察的风险。这个世界上并不存在绝对的单向玻璃，当我们面对面的时候，哪怕只是一个眼神的接触也会将我们的神智完全出卖，所以我必须比他更高明。  
我期盼着他的友谊，更期待着他的臣服。  
在这次航行的最后我和L没说上话，但是整天围在他身边小狗一样的Mello却没少给我白眼，我是他的假想敌，然而事实上他对我来说什么都不是，我不会和一个孩子斤斤计较，更何况他甚至连黑白键上的艺术都不懂。  
他注定无法成为一个知己，然而令我感到恼火的是，L却确实将他当成了一个家人，或许是一个孩子又或者是一个弟弟，他可以容忍他的吵闹和聒噪，只在他要和Near动手的时候才轻描淡写地把他们分开，而另一个我记不清名字的小鬼则是躲在边上偷笑。  
——他们看上去其乐融融，几乎就是一家人。  
这个认知对我是一个很大的冲击，因为那时候我才注意到，L也是一个普通人，他有着一颗天才的大脑，以及一颗接近于天才的心脏。  
只是接近。  
来说说我是什么时候发现这件事的吧，那是我搭乘Wammy’s号的第四次航行，时间停留在最炎热的盛夏，然而海洋上的夏天却意外的清凉，我发现我几乎没有办法成功地跟踪到L的踪迹，于是我只能想办法去和别人打听（这其实也很难，几乎很少有人知道他到底是从哪儿冒出来又会躲到哪里去，大家更习惯把他视为一个幽灵）。但是尽管如此，我也没有办法去向船长渡打听，在我和L初次见面之前我就询问过他关于这艘船上的天才，他几乎什么都没告诉我，却把我的事情告诉了L（那时候他走进餐厅的时候几乎是有目的的寻找着我）。  
——他是向着L的，这没办法，人们总会对自己的孩子偏心。  
所以最后我不得不向自己妥协，选择了我所最不想选择的一条途径去了解L——Mello以及总是跟着他的那个圆滑的小鬼（事实上比起Mello我更喜欢他一点）。  
Mello虽然对我百般排斥，但是他只不过是一个少年罢了，除了开上一两个无伤大雅的玩笑，留下几个让人恼火的恶作剧，他具备了孩子身上所有的缺点。  
另外值得一提，他的人格很脆弱，几乎一点点小事就能让他气得跳脚，这点挺有趣的，但是我讨厌这样的家伙，他们总让事情充满变数。  
而那也是一个变数，我是说关于我找到L藏身的秘密的小琴房的事。  
那时候L并没有出现在餐厅里，我知道再这样耗下去只会是白白浪费时间，于是我选择霸占他的钢琴，我连续不断地演奏了接近一个小时，作为服务生的Mello总是在我周围咬牙切齿地端着盘子，他看上去像是要把我赶走一样，表情狰狞得让我想要发笑。  
当我站起身离开钢琴的时候，他像是终于等到了什么机会，他就这样向我靠近，企图再一次把红酒泼我一身，并对我奚落两句，但是很不幸他的小招数实在是太幼稚了。  
我只是突然加快了脚步、小小的改变了一点点方向，然后趁他不备时拍了拍他的肩膀，他就被吓了一大跳。我还记得那时候他手忙脚乱地试图保持平衡，但还是把酒水全部洒在了自己的身上，他臭着脸难以置信地看着我，不远处的Mello的小跟班抖着肩膀发出闷笑，甜腻的香气从他的身上蒸腾成燃烧的怒火。  
“对不起。”我摆出了一个微笑俯视着他的面孔，而他则是气得连肩膀都在发抖。  
在那一刻，我确信我的机会来了，Mello看上去愤怒到了极点，如果他有野兽的爪牙，说不定会当场把我撕碎，然而谢天谢地，他没有，他只能愤怒地瞪着我，手臂被红头发的少年紧紧拉着，他一声不吭，但是怒气却吸引了周围好些人的目光。  
“Mello。”他身边的少年平静地叫了一声他的名字，仿佛是一种安抚，但又过于缺乏情感，我忍不住看了他一眼，而他竟然只是对着我露出了一个无赖的微笑。  
而Mello则是用力甩开他的手，头也不回地冲出了餐厅，红发少年讨了个没趣，对我露出了一个讪讪的笑容就回过头去干自己手上的事情去了。  
我想，或许这是个机会，于是我偷偷跟着Mello穿过船舱里的走廊，这迷宫一样的檐廊里到处都铺满了男男女女低俗的笑声，他们拥抱着、亲吻着，声音如同苹果腐朽的声音。  
他们不需要音乐、不需要爱也不需要灵魂，此时此刻，充斥着他们心灵的唯一的欲求就是欢愉。  
愚蠢的欢愉。  
我踩着满地愚蠢的枯叶跟着少年来到了一个不起眼的库房边上，我看见他一把推开了门，流水般的旋律漏出了房间然后短暂地停顿了一秒，而少年生气地说，“你不该让他碰你的钢琴！那是你的！他弹了你的钢琴！”  
接着，我听到L说，“你该安静一些。”  
Mello不说话，空气安静得如同一张静止的画片，而我无声地离开了那里——我不能引起Mello的警觉，而且毕竟来日方长。  
于是我回到我的房间，从舷窗远远的望出去，碧蓝的天铺满了闪着银光的海面，偶尔掠过的飞鸟衔来盛夏的香气，正如同鸽子即将带来一片黎明。

 

4  
注：本章含有L→MISA剧情，注意

自从我发现了L的匿身之所之后，我就没有什么好焦躁的，我甚至有了去探索一下这座L的乐园的兴致。我发现Wammy’s号和普通的游轮没什么两样，除了船长，也就是渡，他似乎对所有人都很宽容，尤其是L——老人总是喜欢通过理解和接纳来表现自己的睿智，他也不例外，尽管我必须承认他的确比别人更聪明一些。  
于是托了这些小小的探索的福，我和L在餐厅外也有了一些接触，尽管对于他而言这可能是一种对于他隐私的刺探和冒犯，我甚至相信有好几次他是真的想要把我就这样扔进海里。然而我相信他是这种人：一旦你对他展现出一丝退却的意图，他就会立刻对你予以反击，直到你灰心丧气地离开为之，所以我并不会对这些对他的冒犯感到后悔。  
我频繁地搭乘这艘邮轮，上面甚至有了我的固定的房间，船员们笑着和我打招呼，而L却依旧对我不假辞色。无论我是在下午闯入他的小小的房间安静地聆听他的演奏，还是在餐厅为他鼓掌，又或者是在午夜交班时无人的通讯室遇到他，他都是一副不愿意搭理我的样子，他就像是一个闹着别扭的孩子，甚至让我不由自主地对他产生了一些所谓的好感。  
他不再是一个空置的敌人、可能的朋友，他的一切逐渐在我的眼前清晰起来，事实上即使他不和我说话，我也能从他的行为中读出他的偏好，而他也是。尽管他摆明了不想让我过多的进入他的生活，企图保持着最原来的姿态全身而退，但是他还是无意识地观察着我，就如同观察着身边的所有人，他甚至有时候会故意做出一两个令我感到不舒服的举动企图将我击退（事实上好几次他做到了，比如他故意一口气在我面前吃了一个下午的蛋糕，我从不知道人的肚子原来可以容纳那么多奶油……）。  
他不会是我的小狐狸，不会心甘情愿的在树下数着我的脚步等待我的到来，然而我们之间的确就这样以一种毫无语言交流的方式构成了一种羁绊，一种……我不知道该怎么去描述的羁绊。Mello因此大为光火，好几次企图向我挑衅，然而他还只是个孩子，即使偶尔得手也很快就会被我扳回一城。  
就这样我在Wammy’s号上度过了将近一年的时光，我在深夜强行和他一起拨通不知道是谁家的电话，听着对方骂骂咧咧的声音然后像是两个笨蛋一样大笑起来，在值班的人进来之前一起从空旷的走廊逃跑，他总是光着脚，地上要是有东西他就很容易摔倒，然而每当我说起你大概应该穿一双鞋子之后他总是会默默地撇一撇嘴，假装没听到似的微微转开视线。  
我很难具体向你描述他的行为，因为即使我认真的描述了，有的时候你们也可能只会当我在开玩笑，那么我就来说一个关键性的事件，这对于L和我来说都可以说得上一次转折。  
——弥海砂。  
弥是一个东方人，但是头发却是阳光一样灿烂的金色，尽管我并不喜欢她，但是我得承认，她的长相非常美丽，与此同时，她也非常擅长将自己装扮的美丽。她是一个演员，频繁地往来于城市与城市之间，像是不知疲惫的飞鸟一样来来往往。  
而有一次，她搭上了Wammy’s号，那时候正是夏天的开始，春季的清爽残留在海面上，而她就这样走进了L的视野里。那时候我正在试图教他将他的乐曲写成乐谱，他心不在焉地用两只手指夹着茶杯，眼睛漫不经心地看着窗外，我正想和他说什么，他却突然一松手，茶杯摔在地上发出尖锐的鸣响，而他却仿佛什么都听不到。  
我顺着他的目光看出去，就看到了弥。  
她撑着一把小洋伞站在甲板上，正片洁净的天空都成了陪衬，那一瞬间我知道，L第一次知道了什么叫做爱慕。我不知道这种感觉给L带来的冲击有多大，但是毫无疑问，这对于我来说是一次海啸一般的震撼。  
我复杂地看着他寂静的侧脸，而他却转过身笔直地走向他的钢琴，连房间里永远不出声的Near都被吓了一跳，我们不知所措地看着他，而他却安静地闭上了眼睛，光裸的脚背踩在地上，而窗外的弥正对着海鸟露出灿烂的笑容。  
于是在这样的寂静里，L的手指触到了琴键。  
我从未听过如此柔软的旋律，音符连接着音符，却打起一片银白色的浅浪，阳光如同蜂蜜一般轻柔地吻着弥金色的长发，而她俏皮明朗的笑容在这一刻被音乐柔和成一种一样的柔情和知性。  
这首旋律非常非常的短暂，甚至像是一首没写完的情诗，我和Near秉着呼吸看着他，而L则是静静地透过窗户看着弥，仿佛这一秒就将于此永恒。  
我承认，我在妒忌，尤其是当我知道弥本来是一个怎样的人之后，她有着和L不同的、程度却几乎有过之而无不及的任性，她像是一个孩子，爱笑爱闹，我甚至无法把她和L联想在一起。在我看来，她是一个几乎彻头彻尾的花瓶，徒然地拥有着漂亮的外貌、雅致的身段、洁净的气息以及一颗接近于空洞的大脑。我不明白L为什么会突然对她陷入思慕，甚至在晚上偷偷潜入她的睡舱凝视她的睡脸。  
然而弥的旅程很快就结束了，她在下船的人流中拥抱着她的朋友，漂亮而年轻的笑脸在明亮的夏日晴空下显得熠熠生辉，而L就站在甲板上寂静的看着她，他特意为她写下的乐谱还压在他的桌子上，而下午渡给他准备的蛋糕他一口也没动过。  
也是从此，我发现我对L产生了一种接近占有欲的情绪，它连接着我和他，并且逐渐开始对我和他之间的羁绊产生微妙的扭曲。  
不过L并不知情——幸运的L，他经历了一次爱慕的洗礼，却对爱慕依旧一无所知，这可真是不公平。

 

5  
我尝试着比以前更接近L，事实上我也办到了，他甚至亲口承认了我是他的第一个朋友，我无意向你炫耀，只是向你这么陈述而已，毕竟这是一个事实。然而尽管如此，我仍旧渴望击败L，在任何方面。  
这种感觉让我在晕眩的漩涡中不停的迷失、重新制定计划而后又迈出新的一步。  
可是我还来不及走得太远，一场毁灭性的事故就向我们袭来。我记得那时候正是冬天，黑色的海面上零零星星地铺着一点浮冰，甲板上的人载歌载舞地享受着冬日凛冽的景致，清澈的天空里满是闪耀的星子。  
我记得曾看过一本书里说，人的眼珠可以保存他们所见到的情景，就像是照相机一样。所以如今，有的时候，我会猜想L或许透过我的眼睛看到了那片星空。  
那是我和他生命中的最后一页，北风搔刮着女性飘逸的头发，抓着孩子们尖锐的笑闹声就这样飞向了远方，L蹲在没什么人的餐厅里用手指缓慢地敲出滑稽的旋律，他像是要用音乐将餐厅里那个昏昏欲睡的胖男人的样子清楚得描绘下来，我甚至记得他直线的目光就黏在男人打着哈欠的面孔上时里面清晰的孩子气的笑意。  
于是我站在餐厅门口听着他这么弹，那个胖子最后深吸了一口气头重重得垂了下来，他像是秋天饱满的稻穗一样垂着头，模样滑稽得不得了。我听见L的旋律突然像是脱了缰的野马一样猛地冲进了青绿色的田园，他像是一个优秀的骑手一样任性而放肆地驰骋在青金色的麦田里，奔跑时碾碎的草汁渐在空气里，清新的草腥味如同一首没有韵脚的短诗。  
我想他或许想通了什么，又或者是领悟了什么，他的音乐是那么自由，仿佛整个世界都是他的乐园。我突然觉得或许他有朝一日会离开Wammy’s号，如同孩子离开母亲、雏鸟离开巢穴。  
这个念头我其实已经想了很久，然而却一直不知道怎么和他提起，尽管在看见弥离开的时候他曾经表露过一次，可也就是仅仅的那么一次想要踏上大地的冲动。所以并没有出乎我意料的，他很快就反悔了。  
他是生在这片大海之上的，七海是他无边的乐园，而这艘游轮就是他永不沉没的堡垒。他是这里的国王，是这里的孩子，他拥有这里的一切，也被这艘游轮所拥有。

（M注：此处有打量涂改，且被删去三行）

算了，还是来说说L的死吧。  
就是在这一天，当L弹到一个高音的时候，整艘船发出了一声沉重的共鸣。我一时没站稳，要不是我及时扶住了门框我恐怕就要摔倒了。  
在船上这可不是什么好兆头，我飞快地转过头看了L一眼，而他也正转过头来看我，我觉得那一刻的L甚至有点像是一只小动物，带着一丝仓皇和无助。但是很快，他又恢复了平时那副对一切都无所谓的样子，抬起手自顾自地继续演奏了下去，他弹了一首很快的曲子，愉快的曲调像是盛夏的赞歌，我甚至可以闻到里面深藏的葡萄的芳香。  
然而那一刻，我已经没了心思去欣赏，我确信什么事情发生了，并且L也确信。觉得我该做些什么，而L却一动不动。  
我突然觉得肩膀有点痛，转头一看才发现是那个胖男人惊慌失措地扶着帽子一边大声嚷着“怎么了？！怎么了？！”一边扭动身体要冲出去，我突然觉得自己仿佛是在一片真空里，一切都距离我那么遥远，我试图叫L的名字，声音却卡在喉咙口发不出来。  
这时候餐厅里只剩下我和L两个人了，我看见L张了张嘴，但他还没来得及说什么，船身就再一次低喘着发着抖，它像是一个巨型的孩子，发出了苦闷的哀嚎。我还记得之后的情景——很快我就感到有点微妙的晕眩，这是船体颠簸导致的重心不稳导致的，我尽可能地扶着桌子试图来到L的身边，拉起他的手让他赶紧跟我去甲板上看看发生了什么，然而这时候原本被震到地上的酒瓶和酒杯咕噜咕噜地滚向了一边，这一幕犹如魔法一般，我甚至不知道该怎么办。  
这是我第一次直面一种逼近于死亡的威胁，巨大的恐怖感令我感到非常的茫然和失措，我张开嘴，但出了“L”这个字母之外什么都说不出来。  
L回过头看着我，他眨了眨眼睛，对我露出了一个接近于友善的微笑，他说，“要分别了啊，恐怕会寂寞吧？”  
“……”我不知道该怎么回答，而这时候，我听到细细密密的水声在四周炸开，像是初夏的暴雨一样，那是浪花打在船上的声音，它时而轻，时而响，最后和船体吱呀吱呀的哀叫声缠成了一股。  
“跟我上去……”我知道那时候我的嘴唇正在发抖，而这时候冰冷的海水正慢慢地从我的脚底爬上来，我不知道他们究竟是从哪里涌出来的，而L赤裸的脚背很快就被它们淹没了。他似乎被冻坏了，于是缩起脚恢复了平时的坐姿，那副奇怪的、怪人的坐姿。  
我记得L说过这个坐姿能帮助他思考和观察，但是此时此刻或许他只是想要获取一丝温暖——从他自己身上。  
“跟我上去！！”我几乎是用尽全力地对他吼道，而他只是置若罔闻地伸出食指摁了一个琴键。  
那么轻，仿佛一个委婉而温情的告别。  
“L……”  
“我哪儿也不回去。”他轻声地说，接着伸出手将手指全部搭在了琴键上，很快船身开始加速倾斜，海水被倒到了一边，而L则是蹲在他的琴凳上忘我地弹着钢琴。这架黑色的乐器如同获得了生命一般在餐厅中开始摇曳滑行，它掀起的水花像是一道高高的帘幕，我试图说什么，但L却只是深深地看了我一眼。  
——他不会向我妥协，即使我想用暴力的手段去干涉他的决定，他也绝不会妥协。  
因为他是这汪洋上的孩子，这里是他的襁褓、也是他的墓碑。  
他说，“走吧，月。”  
那一刻我什么都做不了，只能静静地看着越来越深地被拽进冰冷的海水里，金色的灯光像是日光、冰冷的海水如同暴雨、摇曳的船板如同一张漂泊的眠床。  
这是分别的时刻了，如果我对他毫无爱慕和眷恋，或许我还能将他强行带离那片冰冷的海水中，但是我做不到，他是L，一个让人无条件向他妥协的最最接近天才的孩子。  
我发了疯似的转过头向前跑，海水漫到我的膝盖，我感觉自己好像什么都没有了，只是毫无目的地向前奔跑着，我想起夏日最好的光景里弥对着海鸟灿烂的笑容，想起Mello偷偷拿走了L蛋糕上的巧克力的样子，也想起了Near蜷缩在角落里灰白色的头发，我想起渡的问候以及L。  
L，L，还是L。  
关于L的一切。  
我多想要回过头把他强行拉出来啊，我听见背后温柔的旋律在沸反盈天的水浪声中忽近忽远，直到某一时刻彻底消失在我的大脑里。  
也就是在那一刻，我突然在想，我所看到的星空，L最后看着我的眼睛的时候看到了吗？  
经过一个晚上，我被救援的船队从冰冷的海水里打捞了起来后就被送进了医院，等我稍微好些的时候，护士们会来同我开玩笑，她们像是欢喜的麻雀一样细细碎碎地问着我关于那艘邮轮的事情，然后她们会告诉我，有人在这次沉船的事件里丢失了宝贝的项链、了不起的古董又或者名画，于是她们就也偷偷地问我是不是丢了什么重要的东西。

——当然啦，这片海洋上早已空旷如旷野，再也没有了他。

 

附录：

——————————  
其一/摘自渡的日记：

X年1月2日

 

这是一件残酷的事情，让孩子们回忆起他们所无法直面的事情。  
如果不是Matt的来信，或许我不会下定决心这么做。事情已经过去三年有余，但是Mello他们还是不能完全坦然的面对L的死。我认为Matt的想法非常的巧妙，于是尽可能这么做了，但是Near说或许我该先让人试着去打捞一下那艘沉船。  
于是我这么做了，我太老了，已经无法再回到海上去了，只能看着一摞一摞厚重的报告，当然，这些打捞出来的东西谁都不能占有。我很遗憾，事实上我多想留下一件L曾经拥有过的东西，尽管或许根本找不到它。  
他是我的孩子，我最宝贵的亲人，然而垂垂老矣的我却再也不能见到他的面孔或者抚摸着他给我留下的纪念，他真的不是一个好孩子，尽管我依旧为他骄傲。  
前几年一个叫做Beyond·Birthday的孩子曾经来拜访过我，他拿着一叠不完整的乐谱，但只要一眼我就能确认那是L的字迹，我曾提出过想要购买这份乐谱，但他拒绝了，他只是想来见L一面的。  
我该怎么才能告诉他L已经葬身大海了呢？我一筹莫展，而Near却不声不响地帮助他补完了那份乐谱。前段时候他终于要开音乐会了，于是就给我和Near寄来了两张票。  
然而我们无法离开家，于是Near建议我将这两张票分别送给Mello和夜神月，所幸他们都去了，并且这两张票对他们都起了作用。  
我不得不承认Near和Matt都是了不起的孩子们，他们就这样秘密地试图帮助和他们分享同一个秘密和朋友的人走出他离去所留下来的阴影，不过直到今天我也依旧不是很清楚Matt究竟是怎样说服Mello（或者暗示）去完成这么一件事的，但是就我看来，当他和夜神月完成后，他们显得好多了。  
我们生而为人，总要面对这一场场告别，然而我们不该总是将人生活成告别。有的时候我甚至会想，或许是那些我们失去的，才让我们变得更坚强。  
不过我现在最担心的还是Matt和Mello，Matt的肺结核不知道有没有好转，我不敢和Mello提起这件事，Matt说他会去医院的，但这恐怕还是太危险了，总之上帝保佑。

——————————  
其二/给Mello的信

讣告

Mail Jeevas先生因病医治无效不幸于×年×月×日×时×分在逝世××市，终年十九岁。今定于×年×月×日×时在××火葬场火化，并遵Mail Jeevas先生遗愿，一切从简。特此讣告。

××医院

××××年××月××日

 

—————————— 

 

FINALE

 

MY LOVE  
AS SILENT AS A STONE

#


End file.
